Rise of the Vexpire/Transcript
Chapter 1 *[The episode opens on a rainy evening with the Critter Daycare cabin seen in the middle of a rainforest. Inside, Granny Timberton the old beaver is sitting in a rocking chair sleeping until Arnold the purple bunny walks to her.] *'Arnold': Granny Timberton! Look! (points to the clock which says "8:30") *'Granny Timberton': Oh, thank you so much for telling me, Arnold. I was about to fall asleep... (slowly falling asleep) on this comfy... rocking... chair... *[Granny falls asleep and starts snoring until Chris the squirrel wakes her.] *'Chris': GRANNY!!! *'Granny Timberton': Aaaah! (springs out off the rocking chair) Is the house on fire?!?! *'Chris': No... (turns to Arnold) but her reflexes are! It's almost story time, remember? *'Arnold': And guess who's gonna to read to us? *[Suddenly, there's a knock on the door which excites all the other critters.] *'Granny Timberton': (walking to the door) Okay, kids! Hold you horses! *[The door opens with a tall figure in a raincoat standing in front of the house. This scares all the other critters who scream in terror until the figure takes off it's hat, revealing to be Skip the frog.] *'Skip': Hey, everyone! *'Critters': Skip! *[Sqak the bird pops his head out of the bottom of the raincoat.] *'Sqak': Sorry about the scare, kids. We only have one raincoat. *'Critters': Sqak! Yippie! (all come towards the duo) Read us a story! Read us a story! *'Granny Timberton': Now, now little ones. Let them take a step in the door. *'Skip': That's alright, granny! Even I'm excited for story time! *[The scene dissolves with Sqak sitting on a chair and all the critters sitting in a round circle.] *'Sqak': Okay, who wants to hear... "The Three Little Mice"? *'Critters': Nah. *'Arnold': Granny tells us that story a million times! *'Chris': We don't wanna listen to fairy tales! *'Sqak': What story do you want us to read then?? *'Mouse': Don't READ... TELL. *'Hamster': Tell us the time you saved us from... Comrade Vexter! *'Critters': Yeah! Tell us! Tell us! *'Skip': (to Sqak) We have one heck of an audience! (turns to all the critters) Okay! Gather around! It all started loooooong ago... *[The scene dissolves into a flashback.] 1:25 Chapter 2 *'Sqak': (Narrating) Life on Sunny Villa Island has been going pretty smooth ever since Skip and I saved you critters from those nasty Lectroads. *'Chris': (o.s) Those mean lizards always love to pick on us little animals! *[During these two quotes from above, a flashback seen shows Chris, Arnold, a mouse and little bird walking cheerfully in the rainforest until they get ambushed by four Creep Lectroads. The Creeps grab the frightened critters and start picking on them, with Chris being yanked by the tail, Arnold's ears being stretched and played like an accordion. The Creeps all get beat up by Skip and Sqak who both arrived to the scene.] *'Sqak': After we taught those Lectroads a lesson, we both became heroes who promise to try our very best to keep the island safe from nasty baddies like them... But a few months rolled by, and nothing has happened here until one peaceful day... 1:59 *[In the kitchen, Sqak is about to chop a mango but a knock on the door startles him into hitting his hand off screen. Skip comes to the kitchen.] *'Skip': I'll get it! I'll get it! I'll... (opens the door to see a giant box on the front step) Oh, joy! A present! *'Sqak': (wrapping a bandage on his hand) Who's it from? *'Skip': It's got no name on it. (Places the box onto the table) Sure is heavy! *[Skip is about to open the box until suddenly Blatly the monkey bursts out of it with confetti blasting everywhere, startling Skip as he shrieks and falls back.] *'Blatly': Surprise! *'Sqak': Blatly?! *'Blatly': And my best buddy Imp as well! *[Imp flies out of the box.] *'Imp': Happy hero day! *[Blatly pulls Imp down with his tail.] *'Blatly': (to Imp) Not yet! It's been six months after you guys saved Sunny Villa so maybe you both deserve a half anniversary party from your best pals! *'Imp': We even got you a present! *'Blatly': IMP! Ah, you little party pooper! *[Skip and Sqak both laugh.] *'Blatly': Alright, fine! There's a surprise over at critter village! *'Sqak': No worries, Blat. We'll act totally surprised. *'Skip': You betcha! I'll even make my surprised face! (turns the otherway and makes a surprised reaction on his face) *'Sqak': Wow, that looks convincing! (Skip's still making that face) ... uh, Skip..? *[Skip points ahead to the front door, where Makayla the purple frog is seen holding a bouquet of flowers wearing a fancy dress and hat.] *'Makayla': Hello. Is there a handsome blue froggy in this house? *'Skip': (ogling at Makayla) Makaylaaaa..! *'Makayla': (walks over to Skip) Here's MY present, my beautiful blueberry... (kisses Skip in the lips) *'Skip': Golly!... (suddenly, Skip's cheeks turn purple in poison and he faints backwards) *'Makayla': Oops! I forgot to take out my venom this morning! 3:19 *'Skip': It's okay, baby! I'm paralyzed by your immense beauty! *'Imp': Makayla, we're going to a surprise party. Wanna come? *'Makayla': I love to! I enjoy going to parties with my frog prince! *[Sqak picks up Skip, still paralyzed by the venom.] *'Skip': You're so fair with me, baby! *'Makayla': I always do, Skippy kins... (covers Skip's face with her hat)... NOW NO PEAKING! *'Skip': I won't! Hee-hee! 3:41 Chapter 3 *[Later on in the jungle, Skip and Sqak are seen walking down the path both blindfolded with their friends ahead of them.] *'Blatly': We're almost there, guys! This party's gonna be so much fun! *'Sqak': Mind giving us a hint or two of what's gonna be there? *'Skip': I hope it's a bunch of mangoes! *'Blatly': (to Imp) You can tell'em, little buddy. Three hints only! *'Imp': Well, there's gonna be balloons, presents, and... (sees something ahead of him) HEY! *'Skip': Hay?? What's so fun about hay? *'Imp': No, there's nothing here! *[Skip and Sqak remove their blindfolds to gasp to see what is ahead of them: the entire Critter Village is empty with no party or a single critter in sight.] *'Sqak': Holy cow, sheep and pig! Where is everyone?? 4:13 *'Blatly': Should've shouted "surprise" to us seconds ago! *'Imp': Let's just take a look around. *[Makayla walks over to a small house and knocks on the tiny door.] *'Makayla': Yoohoo? Mrs. Longtails? Are you home? *'Sqak': Makayla, look! *[Sqak is seen peeking his eye into the Longtail's tiny window. Thinking Sqak is spying at the Longtail family's privacy, Makayla shouts at him.] *'Makayla': SQAK! *'Sqak': Just take a look. *[Makayla peeks her eye into the tiny window to see the entire living room trashed.] *'Makayla': Mrs. Longtails would never leave her home a mess! *'Sqak': Blatly, looks like that party you and Imp setted up was a long time ago. 4:30 *'Blatly': I don't get it! Why would all the critters get ready for a surprise party and then not show up?? *'Imp': Oh g-g-g-g-gosh! What if the Lectroads ate them?! *'Skip': They better not, or I'll put my fist down their slimy throats to save those little guys! *'Imp': (disgusted) Gross..! *[A mysterious, massive shadow covers the entire village.] *'Imp': (confused) Is it night time already? *'Sqak': (pulls out a pocketwatch) No, it's 10 o'clock in the morning. 5:05 *[A huge gust of wind blows Sqak's pocketwatch out of his hands. The heavy wind shakes the palm trees, bushes and tall grass. Sqak tilts his head up to have his jaws drop in shock to see something in the sky: a gigantic alien mothership is seen hovering down to Sunny Villa.] *'Sqak': Quick! Everyone hide! *[Skip takes Makayla's hand and he, Imp and Blatly all run away and hide behind the bushes. Giant, metal legs come out of the bottom of the alien mothership as it lands in the middle of the rainforest glade. Sqak walks close to the saucer in marvel, and he slowly taps his fingers on one of it's legs. He then gets startled when the loud sound of a metalic bridge lowers from the mothership until it reaches the ground. Sqak runs to the top of a palm tree and hides. The doors of the mothership open, revealing a row of purple skinned, red eyed aliens marching outside all holding laser rifles. The alien in front of the line stops and turns sideways with the rest of the line repeating him. Coming down from the mothership's bridge is a hovering, orb-shaped mech that parks in the middle of the forest ground. The doors in the front of it open, revealing the alien's short leader Comrade Vexter who hops outside and turns to his army.] *'Vexter': Listen here, my fellow soldiers! This tropical island will be the perfect place to plant the seed of our new empire... Or shall I say, the "VEXPIRE"! *[NOTE: After Vexter shouts "VEXPIRE", lightning flashes.] 6:18 *'Red Ant Soldier': "Vexpire"? *'Vexter': An unstoppable empire lead by your grand leader, Comrade Vexter. *'Red Ant Soldier': Oh, goody! Wonder when he'll get here? *[Vexter turns his head to the viewers, twitching his eye in irritation. He then grabs the Red Ant soldier by the shirt and yanks him.] *'Vexter': I meant an empire lead by ME you grape-headed moron! (punches the Red Ant in the face so hard, it's squished right in) *'Red Ant Soldier': (muffling due to his face squished in) *'Vexter': If we want this planet to be ours, we need to make some room first... *[Vexter takes out his monocle, which then displays a holograph of the entire Earth.] *'Vexter': Planet Earth is full of life, water and loads of disgusting Earthians! Early this morning, my robot forces nabbed every single little critter on this island and locked them away in our prison zoo! *'Skip': (overhearing what Vexter said) Why I oughta..! (Imp covers Skip's mouth) 7:02 *'Vexter': Those pathetic earth vermin are "half" lucky... On the bright side, they won't die a torturous death... but they're gonna to spend the rest of their lives as our miserable slaves! Spread out and eliminate anyone else living on this island! *[All the Red Ants go marching into the rainforest, ready to find and destroy anyone else on Sunny Villa. The Red Ant mothership floats over the entire island.] *'Imp': (panicking) Oh g-g-g-g-g-gosh! We're all doomed! *'Skip': Imp, did you just forgot who two of your friends are? The baddest brawler..? *'Sqak': ... and the fastest runner? You guys head to our good ol' pal Robin's place and fire up her jet. Skip and I will go give our new space visitors a "welcoming party" while you fly up to that mothership and bust everyone out! *'Skip': Yep, let us do all the skull cracking... (to Makayla) And you better be ready for some lip smacking when I'm back. *[Makayla giggles] 7:58 Chapter 4 *[The scene cuts to Robin's garage. Imp, Makayla and Blatly run in to search for Robin.] *'Blatly': Robin, we need your... (sees the entire garage empty with only the Air Bullet jet standing)... help? *'Imp': Where could she be?? *'Blatly': What if the aliens got her! *[Imp shrieks, followed by a loud thump being heard from the Air Bullet. Someone in a weilding mask gets up, rubbing their head in pain and removes their mask to reveal that it's Robin the orange swallow bird.] *'Robin': Imp, do you have to scream so loud? *'Blatly': Oh, there you are Robin! *'Robin': Well, what can I do for ya? Is your TV busted again, Blatly? *'Blatly': An even bigger problem at stake... ALIENS ARE TAKING OVER SUNNY VILLA!!! 8:26 *'Imp': All the critters are trapped in their mothership! *'Makayla': And your air bullet is our only way up there! *'Robin': Hate to break it to ya, but the motor's busted. I stayed up all night trying to fix her... (hears the engine of the Air Bullet exploding, with black smoke coming out of the motor)... but it looks like we're not flying soon. *'Imp': But how else are we gonna get up to there?? *'Robin': Relax, Imp. I've got the next best thing to make us air born! (walks over to a pile of scrap heap) Just let me find it first... 8:52 *[Meanwhile, in the rainforest, a butterfly is seen calmly fluttering to a flower. The flower suddenly gets vaporized by an incoming laser from a distance, startling the butterfly who then flies away from enemy fire. The scene shifts to the shooters: Vexter and his soldiers.] *'Vexter': Drats! I really need to learn more about these organic earth creatures... *'Skip': (o.s) Great idea! Lemme teach you about the landscape! *[A piece of dirt hits Vexter in the face.] *'Vexter': (shaking the dirt off his face) Who DARES provoke the almighty alien lord?!?! *[Skip and Sqak are seen standing on top of a tree branch.] *'Skip': Just two average islanders who bash the faces of thugs who wanna disturb our home's tranquility! *'Sqak': You don't seem to be happy visitors if you wanna turn our planet into an alien metropolis. 9:23 *'Skip': Want this planet? (crushes his mango with his bare hands) You'll have to go through us! *'Vexter': You both are next on our elimination list! (A laser gun comes out of his orbmobile) Prepare yourselfs for TERMINATION! *'Skip': (making faces at Vexter) Catch us if you can!!! 9:37 *[Vexter's orbmobile gun fires a laser straight towards the tree Skip and Sqak were on, destroying it in a massive explosion.] *'Vexter': (Yawn) Easier than whiping a smudge off my monocle... *[Sqak speed runs in front of Vexter, revealing he and Skip dodged Vexter's laser.] *'Sqak': Maybe you should whipe your eye glass more better! *'Vexter': NO ONE TAUNTS ME! (brings out the orbmobile's laser gun, but it gets grabbed by Skip's long tongue) *'Skip': Ready to go for a ride on the froggy-go-round?? *[Skip begins spinning himself around with his tongue still holding onto Vexter's orbmobile.] *'Vexter': Aaaaaa!!! I'm gonna be sick..! (covers his mouth, looking like he's about to puke) *'Skip': Sqak... Are... You.... READY?!?!?! *'Sqak': Hatched right outta my egg ready! *[Sqak comes speed dashing into Skip's spinning and runs around it several times with his fast running, turning the frog's spinning into a gigantic twister. The duo's twister slowly sucks in Vexter's group of Red Ant soldiers and they all get sucked in. One of the Red Ants holds onto a palm tree, trying to save himself. While he holds onto the tree, the stem cracks and breaks sending the Red Ant sucked into the twister. As the tornado continues spinning much faster, Red Ant soldiers come flying out into the sky.] *'Skip': Get... Off... Our... Island... You... Alien... Creeps! *[The twister finally stops when Skip lets go of Vexter's orbmobile which sends it flying away... back to the mothership!] *'Sqak': Skip! *'Skip': Um... That was a slip off the tongue..? (smiles a little bit, and then frowns again) 10:44 Chapter 5 *[Meanwhile, inside the Red Ant Mothership lies an industrial castle. In a fancy bedroom, a silhouette is seen behind a curtain combing it's hair. The door opening is heard offscreen.] *'Vexter': Unbelievable! Incomprehensible! IMPOSSIBLE! All of my best soldier have been thwarted! Defeated! OUTCLASSED! By a pair of rotten little earthians! *'Voice': (offscreen) Are "earthians" ALL you complain about?! *[The mysterious silhoutte removes the curtains and reveals herself: General Zarkia, a short female reptile-like lady with blonde hair.] *'Zarkia': Don't you even forgot who you're MARRIED to? *'Vexter': Of course not, Zarkia! I would never speak such rudeness about my precious wife! *'Zarkia': If there's someone you want out of your purple scalp, I'm your woman. *[The camera shots to the portrait of Zarkia sitting on a dead snake-like monster while holding her shotgun.] *'Zarkia': I was a big time poacher back before we wedded. I always get my target... WITH... NO... MERCY! 11:24 *[NOTE: As Zarkia says "WITH... NO... MERCY!", the camera is shot to various beasts mounted on the wall as trophies.] *'Vexter': I appreciate your assistance, dearest. But I'm going to need something else... *'Zarkia': Are you trying to say "No"? at me... (sprays perfume onto herself) *'Vexter': No, I'm trying to say that I need something bigger... something stronger... I need something... something... something... *[As Vexter talks, Zarkia's perfume slowly comes to his face. He breathes in the perfume.] *'Vexter': Aa.... Aa.... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-CHOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! (sneezes a large pile of snot on Zarkia's bathrobe) *'Zarkia': (shrieking) Vexter, you barbarian!! *'Vexter': (nose stuffed) Oh, my apologies! (sniff) Who knew I was severely allergic to earthly made perfumes? (suddenly has an idea) And having an ingenious plan in mind?! 12:04 (gets out a robotic claw to snatch the big booger off of Zarkia's robe) I can be able to turn this disgusting lump of mucus into a bioweapon that'll crush those two in one stomp! *'Zarkia': You're sick, Vexter! *'Vexter': Criticize me all you want, Zarkia. But this new bioweapon of mine would make you think otherwise! *[Later on, in a dark chamber, the lump of booger sits underneath a laser machine that is charging up. Vexter is seen near the laser machine's controls. He presses a button which results the Morphinizer hiting the booger with an electrical beam, turning it an even bigger state. Vexter covers his eyes from the bright flashes of the Morphinizer's beam with a pair of goggles. When the flashing stops, he removes the goggles to see his newest creation: A large being rises from the Morphinizer's table.] *'Vexter': Yes! Yes!! YES!!! *[The mutated booger, Grubber, turns his head to Vexter, revealing to be actually small.] *'Grubber': Sup, gramps? *[Vexter is shocked to see his "greatest creation" not turn up as he expected, as his eyes widen in shock.] *'Vexter': WHAT?! Computer what happened?! *'Computer': There appears to be a glitch in the Morphinizer's cable. Perhapes considering a technicist? 12:55 *'Vexter': I'm the technicist here, you moronic piece of junk! *'Grubber': Ha ha ha, maybe if you were smart enough you wouldn't make moronic scrap! *[Vexter snarls in anger. His robotic claw tears a block of snot off Grubber's ear.] *'Grubber': Ow!! (His ear regenerates) Ah... *'Vexter': Time to make an advanced successor to this failure! (points at Grubber) *'Grubber': Cool! I'm gonna be a brother! *'Vexter': (placing the inanimate booger under the Morphinizer's ray) This successor will be three times bigger! (activates the Morphinizer, and tosses a pair of goggles to Grubber) Hurry up and put these on! *'Grubber': And turn into a geek like you? Fat chance! (the Morphinizer zaps at the block of snot, burning Grubber's eyes) AAAAH! 13:32 *[The Morphinizer finishes it's zapping and the block of snot is even bigger than Grubber.] *'Vexter': Excellent! Big enough to squeeze the life out of those two Islanders! *[The bigger snot, Grounder, jumps down the Morphinizer's table.] *'Grounder': (picks up Vexter and squeezes him with a hug) Hi, mommy! *'Grubber': (points to Grounder) THAT 'S my brother?! *'Grounder': Oops! (squeezes Vexter again) Hi, uncle! *'Vexter': Get your disgusting paws off me! (puts on his monocle which scans Grounder and it displays "100% Pounds" and "0% Intelligent") Gaah! I created a brainless buffoon! I tried to make a supreme bioweapon and all I got was an obnoxious long eared dope and an idiotic bloke! *'Grounder': (to Grubber) Oh, what kind names he's calling us! *'Grubber': *TBA Category:Scripts